


Quantum

by hippittyhoppitygetofmyproperty



Series: Randomly Generated Prompts [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Human AU, Other, slight body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippittyhoppitygetofmyproperty/pseuds/hippittyhoppitygetofmyproperty
Summary: Patton gets himself in a predicament when he discovers something about his dad, Logan.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Randomly Generated Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796926
Kudos: 3





	Quantum

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a randomly generated challenge!
> 
> At least 460 words in 42 mins.
> 
> Prompt: The daughter of a brilliant quantum physicist gets sucked into her mother’s latest top secret experiment. (This story is slightly edited from that, but whatever)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Word count: 500
> 
> Comments are welcomed and appreciated!

Patton knew he shouldn’t touch his dad’s desk. He knew not to press random buttons. He knew not to go into a secret room that opened up behind the bed.

Well, maybe not that last one.

In all of Patton’s 15 years of life, his father, Logan, told him to **NEVER** touch his desk. Yet, here we are. In all honesty, he was just trying to find a dropped paper he was reading while drinking some tea. Feeling around in the desk to try and find it, he felt a small button. The only reasonable option was to push it, he didn’t expect an entire secret room behind his dad’s bed to appear. Patton walked down a long hallway and staircase, the fluorescent giving him a slight headache, only for it to expand into a large room with all kinds of machinery. He lightly grazed each machine with his hand, contemplating if he should touch anything in there.

He can already hear Logan say ‘ _No. You should not touch anything without knowing what it already does._ ’

He set his tea down on the edge of some table and walked towards a platform with many blinking lights, many _beautiful_ blinking lights. The light work was almost like those of a Christmas show, how could Patton not be drawn to it?

Looking back, it was not the best idea.

Patton stepped onto the platform to get a closer view of the small light show happening, not noticing his tea teetering off the edge off the table. When he was basically in the center, his tea fell off of the “table”, the contents spilling on some wires. Multiple things happened at once, machines started to whir, the platform lit up a bright white, and the door to the secret lab opened. 

Logan started to run when he heard the machines start up. Who would come into the lab? Who would even _find_ the lab? He was about to round the corner when he heard it. His 15 year old child’s scream.

Patton’s body felt like it was being torn in two. It felt like all he could do was scream in some sort of attempt to relieve the pain he was experiencing. Every cell in his body felt like they were being split again and again then set on fire. He looked up to try and see something through the blinding light and his tears, only to meet the terrified face of his father.

Logan hated what met him. Patton’s body looked like it was disintegrating, that combined with his agonized screaming horrified Logan. He saw Patton’s face look up and mouth ‘ _help me_ ’ as he raced towards the machine, hoping and trying to figure out some way to reverse what’s happening.

Then it happened. Patton’s screams intensified, causing Logan to turn around in time to witness an explosion of light. He ducked down and covered his eyes in an attempt to dim the light, removing it after to see his son missing.


End file.
